Catwoman
Summary Catwoman comes to retroville to fight Cindy's aunt and jimmy and the gang have to think of something Script (we open our episode with the gang messing around) Jimmy:Sheen stop! Sheen:What? Jimmy:You're soppost to tose the ball not bounce it. (goddard barks) Jimmy:What's up Goddard? (some woman in a cat mask and lether cute clothes swings around) (arthour's notes lets just say it's the 2004 catwoman) Libby:who is that? Carl:I don't know. (she dissapers Cindy comes over) Cindy:Hey Gang. Look at this there's ganna be a cage match with my aunt Susie and pacentice Phillips tonight. Carl:Who? Libby:I've heard of her she worked for hadere industries she was killed but a cat brought her back to life and she now gose by catwoman. Sheen:Whoa do you think Tom louade is done with her and moved on? Libby:Stop it. Jimmy:What time dose this take place Cindy. Cindy:Well Jimmy it's at 8:00. jimmy:Well Gang to the hover craft. (Carl and sheen try to sneak away but they catch them) Sheen:ahhhh man! (the atom starts to go throw the screen) (they make it to the wrestling arena a) Anounncer:Welcme citizens of Retroville to Friday night smakdown! In this corner we have our visitor a hot babe if you might say. Pacantcie Phillips! (cuts to pacantcie in her catwoman couststume) Anounncer:And in this corner we have wighing over 500 pounds in muscularness our own Susie Vortex! (cuts to her she does some sexy poses) (the cage comes down for the three minute round) Catwoman:To all my fans out there and Tom I love you all. Susie:Sweetheart you're goin nowhere I gottcha for three minutes three minutes of playtime (a reference to bone saw played by the late randy savage) (and the wipe starts she jumps up) Susie:Whatare you doin up there?! Catwoman:Staying away from you. That's a nice outfit did your wife give it to you? (she is savage mad and catwoman gets down and by suprise she grabs her by the throt and catwoman doges the hit she turns her around and brakes her arms and then up to her face she turns to face her appoint and kicks her in the face and then it's another reference to Scooby-Doo 2002 then she is about to kick her she grabs her arm and then catwoman kicks her she throws heR and Susie gets on the cage and has her elbow ready she yells as she is about to land and catwoman sees this and rolls over Susie wines as she had her elbow crushed and then she has her head knocked in the cage catwoman amies her elbow and fist and she grabs her and then this) Susie:Gottcha this time honey. (grabs her and throws her on her back and starts pumping her) Susie:Looks like I win eh sweetheart. (cuts to cat woman's face and in slow motion this happens) Catwoman:Not this time. (bites her fingers Susie screams in pain and drops her) (catwoman kicks her does some martiaul arts poses and spins in the air and kicks her Susie is about to fall looks around and to catwoman she comes) Catwoman:Now who's te damsial in distrase? (breaths on her chest) Susie:(scared) Me. Catwoman:Sraight up. (and finishes her the match is over the crowd cheers espasialy Cindy) Jimmy:that was fun. (catwoman kisses each member boy of jimmy's group) (sheen acts like a charecter in an old MGM cartoon at the end he woos and all the atom closes on him ending the episode) Trivia Catwoman is Halle berry catwoman from the 2004 film catwoman The three minutes of playtime thing is from spider an 2002 The fight is similar to Daphne and Zarkos's fight in Scooby-Doo 2002 Category:Adam Strickland